


About Time

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint/Coulson lives!, M/M, have to dash off a fic!, renner tied to a chair?, sarah dunn, sarahdunnapocaplyse2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs a little help ... and guess who shows up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Like I could resist writing something for those new Jeremy Renner pics.

Inspired by Jeremy Renner, by Sarah Dunn May 2014

* * *

 

 

"I thought you were dead," Clint said when he saw the familiar face in the navy blue suit enter the room.

"The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Phil replied. "So, what’s a nice guy like you doing tied up like this?"

"Funny, Phil. Real funny." Clint wiggled and Phil hid a laugh. "Go undercover, Fury says. Find out information, he says. He forgot to tell me I’d be pretending to be a male model while SHIELD fell apart around us."

"Have to admit, a photo studio is a good cover; a picture like this will send fans in a frenzy. Never underestimate the power of determined fans, Clint." Phil took out his phone and snapped a pic. "That’ll make nice wallpaper."

"You going to untie me?This is some new polymer and the damn chair won’t give," Clint complained. 

"Oh, I don’t know. I think I might like you tied up." In for a penny, in for a pound, Phil thought. Why not? The world was falling apart anyway. "It’s a personal kink of mine."

Clint cut his eyes up at Phil, let his legs fall apart, and said, “About damn time, Coulson. We can take the rope with us.”


End file.
